


Brunch

by Passionpire88



Series: Ready to Love Again Universe [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: October fluff





	Brunch

“Buffy! It’s me! It’s me!” Elana yelped, as the slayer dropped the knife.

 

“Oh…” The blonde cleared her throat. “Listen...this is really not the time for you to sneak up on a girl while she’s showering. It’s October and we’re at war. That’s just a Hitchcock waiting to happen.”

 

“Sorry...do you want me to leave?” Elana asked, biting her lip as she couldn’t help letting her eyes roam over the body in front of her.

 

“Who said anything about you leaving, Polarson?” Buffy’s smile was playful and her eyes were wicked.

 

“I-“ Lips captured Elana’s and her robe fell from her shoulders.

 

“Fuck me…” Buffy insisted quietly, kissing down Elana’s neck as she shoved the taller woman under the hot water.

 

“As you wish…” Came the playful response.

 

“Nerd.”

 

Elana giggled before cutting the slayer off, making Buffy moan as her fingers toyed with an already erect nipple, pushing the shorter woman into the slick white wall and sliding her knee between Buffy’s legs.

 

“F-Ohh…”

 

“Like that, Summers?” Elana nibbled her ear with a smirk.

 

“Mmm...I’ve miss-Ohhh…” Elana’s lips and teeth were on her breasts and nimble fingers had replaced the knee, the blonde hair was thrown back as she gripped the brunette’s tightly in pleasure. “Fuck…”

 

“I love you, Buffy…” Elana whispered, letting her words wash over her girlfriend’s skin.

 

“Don’t stop…”

 

She chuckled. “Never...I am putty in your hands.”

 

“Mmm-Ohhh-Elana….mmmm….” The younger woman’s lips were trailing down Buffy’s body and her hips moved into the hand causing the pleasure to build.

 

“I’ll be on my knees for you, Summers.” She growled.

 

“P-please...please...God I need it.”

 

“You’re not one to beg.”

 

“Sh-u-Oh my godddd-“ Elana’s hair was threatening to leave her scalp because slayer strength and ow… “FUCK!”

 

******

“I was so loud…” Buffy whispered as the mortification settled in. “Why didn’t you tell me to be quiet?”

 

“Me? Telling you what to do? That’s a terrible idea.”

 

“Well...you...you could have-um…”

 

Elana giggled at how Buffy blushed. “Go on…”

 

“You-you know…”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Elana! You do!” She pouted and shoved a towel in the brunette’s face. “Put some clothes on. I don’t want to be late.”

 

“If you didn’t get so flustered...I wouldn’t enjoy teasing you, Summers.”

 

“Probably doesn’t help that I like it so much.” Buffy replied as she leaned in.

 

“Not one bit.” Elana kissed her softly.

 


End file.
